Lin Dong
Lin Dong is the main protagonist of Wu Dong Qian Kun. Appearance Personality Lin Dong is a smart person who is kind to who he sees as friends. However he is ruthless towards he sees as enemies. He is not afraid to take risks and challenge strong opponents if they did him wrong. Early in the series he was unskilled and was bullied a lot by Lin Shan. However he was diligent in his training and didn't lose faith when encountering a setback. He challenged Lin Shan multiple times just to see his progress.Personality:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong History He never traveled more than 100 miles from Qingyang Town.History:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong He watched the fight between his father and Lan Langtian.History:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong In his younger days, he and Qing Tan found a Secret Cave. Lin Dong loves to come here because it was cool and refreshing.Secret cave:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock Pool Story Lin Dong once again was defeated by Lin Shan because the latter blames Lin Dong's father of the shame that has befallen on the family. Because his father is crippled by his last fight against Lin Langtian, Ling Dong vowed that he will get in the top 3 spots of the family competition in order to get a 3rd grade elixir called Vermilion Blood Clotting. This could possibly heal his fathers injuries.Family competition:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Lin Dong is training for a while now but is still only a Tempered Body 2nd Layer. He needs to get stronger and therefore trains in the mountain peak which engulfed in thick white fog. Behind the mountain peak there is a forest. There in the middle of the forest Lin Dong is hanging on a tree branch and is pulling his body up and down. At the same time he is also doing strange poses in order to utilise all the muscles in his body. In order to make his training more difficult he adds pitch-black iron weights to his arms and ankles. While others would take a break and rest, he continues his training. After all, he has only 6 months time left before the family competition. When he is getting tired and the thought crosses his mind to take a break, he remembers his fathers words. "only during this time, will one be able to break through his limits." He is feeling dizzy and nauseous. Suddenly, he felt a strange heat gushing from within his body, and immediately this feeling refreshed him and lifted his spirits. This is because of the Red Ginseng he ingested a few days ago. His body has now become twice as strong. However Lin Dong is unable to absorb all of the medicinal effects of the elixir. Hence, some of the medicinal effects remained hidden within the deepest parts of his body. Only when Lin Dong’s body was pushed to the extremes, would it finally be squeezed out and devoured by his hungry body. Then he could feel that he finally reached Tempered Body 3rd Layer. His father sees that Lin Dong has reached Tempered Body 3rd Layer and tells that he is now eligible to learn Martial Arts. His father teaches him the Penetrating Fist. Lin Dong is very excited and starts watching his father executing this technique. After only seeing it a few times his father notices that his son is very perceptive as he starting to comprehend the technique at a very fast rate. He also notices that his son has an unrelenting willpower that even surpasses his in his prime. At the end of the day Lin Dong manages to sound one echo.Training:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist After learning the Penetrating Fist he went back to the secret cave. He had some wounds and some blood fell into the pool located in this cave. The water became red and had healing properties.Secret cave:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock Pool He found a Stone Talisman in the ceiling of the cave.Stone Talisman:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman He took it with him. He comes back to the cave every day to bath in the pool. He then notices that the pool is saturating. Lin Changqiang then tells him that Lin Shan is bullying Qing Tan. This enrages Lin Dong.Lin Shan Bullying Qing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 7 – Tempered Body 4th Layer After some time he finds Lin Shan. The latter attacks Lin Dong, but much to Lin Shan surprise Lin Dong is now Tempered Body 4th Layer. Enraged he uses his Falling Rock Fist. However Lin Dong was able to counter it with his Penetrating Fist.Lin Dong vs Lin Shan:【WDQK】Chapter 8 – Clash He was easily able to defeat Lin Shan. However, before he falls on the ground, his older brother Lin Hong saves him. He suddenly attacks Lin Dong who was forced to take 10 steps back. The battle was intervened by Lin Xia.Lin Dong vs Lin Hong:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong Lin Hong and his brother then left. Lin Xia tells Lin Dong not to attack Lin Hong as he reached Tempered Body 6th Layer 3 months ago.Lin Xia warning:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch Back home Qing Tan suddenly collapses and is emitting a chilling cold. Lin Dong takes her in his arms andwants to call his father. Qing Tan however refuses. Lin Dong takes her to her bed as the Stone Talisman suddenly is sucking all the chilling cold. The chilling cold has subsided. Three milky white bean-sized crystals appeared from the small crevice in the middle of the Stone Talisman. The chilling cold within these pearls was almost the same as the chilling cold within Qing Tan’s body, except the chill from the crystals seemed much more gentle. The Yin Energy contained within these pearls did not have the violent nature of the one observed in Qing Tan’s body. In fact, it could even be possible for one to absorb the Yin Energy from the pearls into one’s body.Qing Tan Collapse:【WDQK】Chapter 11 – Yin Pearl A few days as passed. Ever since Lin Ding displayed his strength, Lin Shan hasn't shown himself again. He continues his training. He can now easily generate 9 echo's and regarding the tenth, he has a grater understanding of it. If he is exhausted he uses the rock pool again. Then a week has passed and Lin Dong can't find a window to give some of the Red Liquid of the Stone Talisman to his father. He then just gives him the medicine mixed with Light Green Herb Qing Tan found. It worked as most of Lin Xiao's injuries has now healed.Lin Xiao's injuries:【WDQK】Chapter 13 – Treatment For a month he continues to add red liquid from the Stone Talisman.Lin Xiao has now fully recovered. Meanwhile, Lin Dong has now reached Tempered Body 5th Layer. His strength and power had been greatly enhanced.Tempered Body 5th Layer:【WDQK】Chapter 15 – Tempered Body 5th Layer Since he stepped into Tempered Body 5th Layer his training speed has slowed down. He had no choice but to consuming the red liquid from the Stone Talisman without diluting it. If one was not careful, such a potent Ling Qi may instead do more harm than good. An intolerable burning sensation struck Lin Dong in every part of his body that the lava passed. It lasted for a full ten minutes before it gradually receded. Then a sudden cooling medicinal effect appeared. This medicinal effect quickly infused itself into his bones, causing him to faintly feel slightly numb, as if something had entered into the deepest part of his bones. Since he had tasted the benefits from directly consuming the Stone Talisman Ling Liquid, Lin Dong decided that he will consume one drop of Stone Talisman Ling Liquid every four days. Half a month later, Lin Dong takes a break from Tempered Body training. He asked Lin Xia to teach him more martial arts. He teaches him the Eight Desolations Palm.Eight Desolations Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm In order to train the The Eight Desolations Palm, he goes back to the mountains. As opponents he targets wild beeasts in the mountain. He already killed several of them as he then spots a Scorpion Tiger. However what Lin Dong interests more is what it is protecting. A Grade 3 Elixir called Crystal Vermillion Fruit.Crystal Vermillion Fruit:【WDQK】Chapter 17 – Scorpion Tiger 2 months later he is able to couple strength and gentleness of Eight Desolations Palm. It now rivalled that of Penetrating Fist tenth echo. During these two months by continuesly absorbing the Ling Liquid of the Stoen Talisman directly, he is now able to endure two drops. He then advanced to Tempered Body 7th Layer as he then suddenly feels his Yuan Power Seed growing. The glowing walnut-sized light ball, slowly coursing through his body. Moreover, a mysterious suction force gushed out, and thanks to this suction force, traces of extremely mild energy within the surrounding Heaven and Earth were slowly moving in accordance with Lin Dong’s breathing and pouring into his body. The Yuan Power Seed was larger than normal by over ten times.Yuan Power Seed:【WDQK】Chapter 19 – Breakthrough Before The Family Competition At the Lin Family Competition He easily defeated his first 3 opponents. Lin Zhentian the ended the tournament after the fight between Lin Hong and Lin Xia ended in a draw. He believed that the rankings wouldn't change. However to everyone surprise Lin Dong Challenges Lin Hong.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 24 – Complete Victory To everyone surprise Lin Dong won. Lin Mang was angered and intervened. Lin Xiao was angered that Lin Mang intervened and stepped in. Lin Zhentian stepped in to stop the fight between fathers. Lin Zhentian then allowed Lin Dong, Lin Hong and Lin Xia to enter the Martial Arts Library.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position At the dinner table Lin Xiao asks Lin Dong how he was able to advance to Tempered Body 7th Layer. He tells that he only advanced de night before the competition. Lin Xiao tells that successively advancing 5 Layers in half a year was extremely remarkable in Qingyang Town, and even the whole Lin Clan. Lin Dong's father is still suspicious and aks if he took some elixirs. Lin Dong quickly comes up with an excuse. He tells that two months ago, when he was training in the woods, he found a golden fruit and ate it. At that time, it did not seem to have any effect. Lin Xiao knew that something was off. But he let the matter go. He tells Lin Dong to continue his training for the Qingyang Town Hunt. He tells Lin Dong about the hunt and the other factions. Lin Xiao then takes a box he received from his father. It contains Two Grade 3 Elixirs.The hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt Lin Dong went to his room and opened the box. He uses some of the elixirs he has stored. He then takes his leave towards the Martial Arts Library. There stood some guards but they quickly recognised Lin Dong and were already expecting them. Inside he finds several Level 1 and Level 2 Martial Arts. Lin Xia tells him that the Level 3 martial arts are located in the deepest parts. Although leading him to the deeper parts, she tells him that if one had not reached Earthly Yuan Stage, it would be unwise to train in Level 3 martial arts or higher. Lin Dong looks around and finds some Level 3 martial arts. He then stops at an incomplete Wonder Gate Seal.Martial Arts Library:【WDQK】Chapter 27 – Martial Arts Library Lin Xia tells that this martial art manual was coincidentally found by Grandpa. However, as the description says, this martial art manual is incomplete. If you really want to learn a Grade 3 martial art, I suggest that you learn something else. She also tells him that many in the Lin Family tried to learn it. However, only Lin Zhentian and Lin Xiao managed to. Ultimately they still abandoned it. However Lin Dong tells her that he will give it a try and if it doesn't work he will change it with an other one. She also gives Lin Dong some background on the younger generation of the major factions. Including her anger with Xie Yingying. Then he went home.Martial Arts Library:【WDQK】Chapter 28 – Wonder Gate Seal, Incomplete Back home he was excited to know whether or not the Stone Talisman could complete the Wonder Gate Seal. He was delighted when he saw the 2nd chapter. This however he quickly panicked as he notices the glowing shadow is slowing down and is fading. He deduces that the power source in the Stone Talisman is empty.Power source:【WDQK】Chapter 29 – A Change in the Stone Talisman He knows that the are two ways to provide energy. Elixirs and Yuan Power. He deduces it can't be the first as the Stone Talisman refines Elixirs. He then gives it Yuan Power. However this isn't easy as his control over his Yuan Power is still weak. After draining him almost of all his Yuan Power; the Stone Talisman then embedded itself into Lin Dong's palm. The Stone Talisman starts to light slightly more.Stone Talisman:【WDQK】Chapter 30 – A Minor Accomplishment After testing the Wonder Gate Seal eats up a lot of Yuan Power. He wants to advance to Tempered Body 9th Layer as this will provide him with more Yuan Power. He also went through most of his resources. Suddenly Qing Tan appears. She tells him that she has Yuan Power. Lin Dong is shocked. This implies that she must have advanced to Tempered Body 6th Layer. When Lin Dong tested her he confirms it. He deduces that this must be from the chilling cold in her body. Qing Tan asks Lin Dong if they could go to the bazaar. At which Lin Dong agrees.Qing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 31 – Monster When entering the bazaar they both are stunned with the amount of people and shops there are. Lin Dong takes the opportunity to sell some of the Red Liquid of the Stone Talisman in order to get some grade 3 Elixirs. He managed to get 5 of them. Suddenly they see Lin Shan running and falling. He was bruised like he was at the losing end of a fight. He tells Lin Dong that they are being attacked by the Xie Family's younger generation.Xie Family:【WDQK】Chapter 32 – The Underground Bazaar They immediately went as Lin Shan was explaining everything in detail. Lin Xia and Lin Hong were about to be attacked by the Xie Family as Lin Dong intervened. Lin Dong asks Lin Xia and Lin Hong if everything is ok. Ignoring Xie Ting. This made the latter made as she isn't used to being treated as air. To Make Lin Dong made she tells about Lin Dong's father as she tells that he was useless. It works as she has now Lin Dong's full attention. A member of the Xie Family who was at Tempered Body 7th Layer attacked Lin Dong. Lin Dong quickly defeated that person. Angered 2 other people at Tempered Body 7th Layer attacked Lin Dong. However Lin Dong doesn't have any problems with them. Seeing this they realise that Lin Dong is at Tempered Body 8th Layer.Xie Ting vs. Lin DOng:【WDQK】Chapter 33 – Xie Ting Goals *Getting in the top 3 of the Lin Family CompetitionLin Family competition:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong (completed).Lin Family competition:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position *Defeating Lin Langtian who is responsible for crippling his father. *Protecting the Lin family. Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Enemies Lin ShanEnemies:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong (former) He bullied Lin Dong after Lin Dong's father was crippled by Lin Langtian. Lin LangtianEnemies:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong He Crippled Lin Dong's father in the Ten-Year Clan Gathering of the Lin Clan. Lin Xiao was defeated in one move. After his defeat Lin Langtian gathered his without mercy his Yuan force to ravage the insides of Lin Xiao body. Lin Dong witnessed this scene. Lin HongLin Hong:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong Lin Dong has a strained relationship with Lin Hong. He is friendly on the surface. However he is more fiendish than Lin Shan. He is known as the tyrant within the younger generation in the Lin Family. The hatred deepened as Lin Hong wanted to engage to Qing Tan. Possessions Artifacts *Stone TalismanStone Talisman:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman (godly artifact). *Qian Kun Bag (low Level).Qian Kun bag:【WDQK】Chapter 63 – Symbol Master *Yuan MetalYuan Metal:【WDQK】Chapter 74 – Massacring the Black Dragon Stockade (Former).Shattering Yuan Shrapnel:【WDQK】Chapter 75 – Shattering Yuan Shrapnel *10 Shattering Yuan Shrapnels.Shattering Yuan Shrapnel:【WDQK】Chapter 75 – Shattering Yuan Shrapnel *Ancient Heavenly Halberd (High Grade Soul Treasure). *Heavenly Prison Peak (Earthly Soul Treasure). *Heavenly Crocodile Bone Spear (Earthly Soul Treasure). Martial Arts Skills *Level 1: Penetrating FistPenetrating Fist:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist *Level 2: Eight Desolations PalmEight Desolations Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm *Level 4: Wonder Gate SealWonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 30 – A Minor Accomplishment *Level 4: Chun Yuan FingerChun Yuan Finger:【WDQK】Chapter 50 – Qingyuan Art Secret Arts Skills *Third-tier Secret Arts: QingYuan ArtQingYuan Art:【WDQK】Chapter 50 – Qingyuan Art *Second-tier Secret Art: Tri Sun ArtTri Sun Art:【WDQK】Chapter 120 – Tri Sun Art Secret Spirit Skills *Spiritual Movement ChapterSpiritual Movement Chapter:【WDQK】Chapter 66 – Spiritual Movement Chapter *Materialized Spirit NeedleMaterialized Spirit Needle:【WDQK】Chapter 96 – Destiny Soul Symbol *Piercing HelicityPiercing Helicity:【WDQK】Chapter 108 – Piercing Helicity *Qi Gathering Mental VortexQi Gathering Mental Vortex:【WDQK】Chapter 115 – Qi Gathering Mental Vortex Abilities *Martial Arts to strengthen the body **Great Sun Thunder Body **Demonic Beast Transformation **Lesser Nirvana Golden Body *High Grade Manifestation Stage Martial Arts *Mental Energy Affinity Strengths *Diligent in training.Strengths:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong *Relatively smart.Strengths:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong *Perceptive in learning martial arts.Strengths:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist *Able to battle on equal terms with those who are somewhat of higher rank. *Able to execute the two Martial Arts (Dual-utilization).Dual-utilization:【WDQK】Chapter 47 – Intense Battle *Innate gift for comprehending Mental Energy.Mental Energy:【WDQK】Chapter 66 – Spiritual Movement Chapter *Able to float.Float:【WDQK】Chapter 79 – The Underground Bazaar Weaknesses *Easily makes enemies. *Limited resources (former). Progression Yuan Power *Started out as a Tempered Body 2nd Layer at the beginning of the series.Progression:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong *Tempered Body 3rd LayerTempered Body 3th Layer:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist (10 days from Tempered Body 2nd Layer)Tempered Body 3rd Layer:【WDQK】Chapter 4 – The Secret Of The Rock Pool *Tempered Body 4th Layer (10 days from Tempered Body 3rd Layer)Tempered Body 4th Layer:【WDQK】Chapter 7 – Tempered Body 4th LayerTempered Body 4th Layer:【WDQK】Chapter 8 – Clash *Tempered Body 5th Layer (31 days from Tempered Body 4th Layer)Tempered Body 5th Layer:【WDQK】Chapter 15 – Tempered Body 5th Layer *Tempered Body 6th Layer (3 months from Tempered Body 5th Layer)Tempered Body 6th Layer:【WDQK】Chapter 18 – Yuan Power Seed *Tempered Body 7th Layer (2 months from Tempered Body 6th Layer)Tempered Body 7th Layer:【WDQK】Chapter 19 – Breakthrough Before The Family Competition *Tempered Body 8th Layer (1 month from Tempered Body 7th Layer)Tempered Body 8th Layer:【WDQK】Chapter 30 – A Minor Accomplishment *Tempered Body 9th Layer (2 months from Tempered Body 8th Layer)Tempered Body 9th Layer:【WDQK】Chapter 37 – Breakthrough *Earthly Yuan Early Stage (1 month from Tempered Body 9th Layer)Earthly Yuan Early Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 39 – Earthly Yuan Stage *Earthly Yuan Middle Stage (1 Month and a half from Earthly Yuan Early Stage)Earthly Yuan Middle Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 52 – Matters of the Family *Earthly Yuan Late Stage (3 months and a half from Earthly Yuan Middle Stage)Earthly Yuan Middle Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 61 – Yang Yuan Pills *Heavenly Yuan Early Stage (3 months from Earthly Yuan Late Stage)Heavenly Yuan Early Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 71 – Breakthrough! *Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage (2 months from Heavenly Yuan Early Stage)Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 79 – The Underground Bazaar *Heavenly Yuan Late Stage (1 months and a half from Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage)Heavenly Yuan Late Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 115 – Qi Gathering Mental Vortex *Initial Yuan Dan Stage (2 months from Heavenly Yuan Late Stage)Initial Yuan Dan Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 122 – Fortune does not come alone Mental Energy *Has Mental Energy.Mental Energy:【WDQK】Chapter 66 – Spiritual Movement Chapter *NiWan Palace has opened.NiWan Palace:【WDQK】Chapter 77 – The Bewitching Flower *Condensed a Destiny Symbol (4 months later).Destiny Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 84 – Ancient Swirl Symbol *1st Seal Symbol Master.1st Seal Symbol Master:【WDQK】Chapter 85 – First Seal Symbol Master *2nd Seal Symbol Master (3 months and a half from 1st Seal Symbol Master).2nd Seal Symbol Master:【WDQK】Chapter 122 – Fortune does not come alone Martial Art skills *Penetrating Fist: 1 echo on first day(1 day).Penetrating Fist 1 echo:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist *Penetrating Fist: 4 echo's after 9 days(10th day).Penetrating Fist 4 echo's:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman *Penetrating Fist: 7 echo's 1 day later(11th day).Penetrating Fist 7 echo's:【WDQK】Chapter 6 – Seventh Echo *Penetrating Fist: 9 echo's 9 days later(20th day).Penetrating Fist 9 echo's:【WDQK】Chapter 6 – Seventh Echo *Penetrating Fist: 10 echo's 1 day later(21th day).Penetrating Fist 10 echo's:【WDQK】Chapter 12 – The Tenth Echo *Eight Desolations Palm: Coupling strength and gentleness (2 months later).Coupling strength and gentleness:【WDQK】Chapter 19 – Breakthrough Before The Family Competition *Wonder Gate Seal: Knows the hand signs of the first chapter. However he can't use in conjunction with Yuan Power.Wonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 29 – A Change in the Stone Talisman *Wonder Gate Seal: Can use the first chapter (1 month later).Wonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 30 – A Minor Accomplishment *Wonder Gate Seal: 2nd chapter (4 months later).Wonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 47 – Intense Battle *Wonder Gate Seal: 3rd chapter (5 and a half months later).Wonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 67 – Ominous Clouds *Chun Yuan Finger: Decent after a few days.Chun Yuan Finger:【WDQK】Chapter 50 – Qingyuan Art *Chun Yuan Finger: Mastered(1 month later)s.Chun Yuan Finger:【WDQK】Chapter 50 – Qingyuan Art Secret Art skills *QingYuan Art: 1st channel.QingYuan Art 1st channel:【WDQK】Chapter 51 – Little Flame *QingYuan Art: 5th channel (1 month and a half later).QingYuan Art 5th channel:【WDQK】Chapter 52 – Matters of the Family *QingYuan Art: 7th channel (3 months and a half later).QingYuan Art 5th channel:【WDQK】Chapter 60 – Tough Training *Tri Sun Art: 8 channels (Single night).Tri Sun Art: 8 channels:【WDQK】Chapter 121 – Intensive Training *Tri Sun Art: 20 channels (Half a month later).Tri Sun Art: 20 channels:【WDQK】Chapter 121 – Intensive Training Secret Spirit Skills *Spiritual Movement Chapter: Mental Energy sense.Spiritual Movement Chapter:【WDQK】Chapter 66 – Spiritual Movement Chapter *Spiritual Movement Chapter: 1st chapter (1 month later).Spiritual Movement Chapter:【WDQK】Chapter 67 – Ominous Clouds *Spiritual Movement Chapter: 2nd and 3rd chapter (2 months and a half later).Spiritual Movement Chapter:【WDQK】Chapter 77 – The Bewitching Flower *Piercing Helicity: mastered in three days.QPiercing Helicity:【WDQK】Chapter 108 – Piercing Helicity *Qi Gathering Mental Vortex: mastered in three tries.Qi Gathering Mental Vortex:【WDQK】Chapter 115 – Qi Gathering Mental Vortex Fights Past *Lin Dong Vs. Lin Shan: Lin Dong Lost.Fight against Lin Shan:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Start series *Lin Dong (Tempered Body 2nd Layer) Vs. Lin Shan (Tempered Body 4th Layer) : Lin Dong Lost.Fight against Lin Shan:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Half a month later *Lin Dong (Tempered Body 4th Layer) Vs. Lin Shan (Tempered Body 4th Layer) : Lin Dong Won.Fight against Lin Shan:【WDQK】Chapter 8 – Clash *Lin Dong (Tempered Body 4th Layer) Vs. Lin Hong (Tempered Body 6th Layer) : Intervened by Lin Xia.Fight against Lin Hong:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong Lin Family CompetitionLin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 21 – Lin Yun *First round, Lin Dong (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Lin Changqiang (Tempered Body 4th Layer): Lin Dong won. *Second round, Lin Dong (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Lin Yun (Tempered Body 6th Layer): Lin Dong won.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 22 – Crowd Stunning Martial Arts *Third round, Lin Dong (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Lin Ting (Tempered Body 6th Layer): Lin Dong won.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 23 – The Final Three *Extra round, Lin Dong (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Lin Hong (Tempered Body 7th Layer):Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 24 – Complete Victory Lin Dong won.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position One month after Lin Family Competition *Lin Dong (Tempered Body 8th Layer) Vs. Lei Li (Tempered Body 9th Layer: Intervened.Lin Dong Vs. Lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 34 – Lei Li Qingyang Town Hunt *Lin Dong (Earthly Yuan Early Stage) Vs. 3 people (Tempered Body 6th Layer): Lin Dong won.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 42 – Fire Python Tiger *Lin Dong (Earthly Yuan Early Stage) Vs. 2 people (Tempered Body 7th Layer): Lin Dong won.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 42 – Fire Python Tiger *Lin Dong (Earthly Yuan Early Stage) Vs. Lei Li (Earthly Yuan Early Stage):Lin Dong Vs. Lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 43 – Snatching the Cubs Draw.Lin Dong Vs. Lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 44 – Success *Lin Dong (Earthly Yuan Early Stage) Vs. Lei Li (Earthly Yuan Early Stage):Lin Dong Vs. Lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 46 – Stunning the Entire Arena Lin Dong Won.Lin Dong Vs. Lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 47 – Intense Battle A month and a half after Qingyang Town Hunt *Lin Dong (Earthly Yuan Middle Stage) Vs. Dai En (Earthly Yuan Early Stage) and his partner: Lin Dong won.Lin Dong Vs. Dai En:【WDQK】Chapter 54 – Destruction *Lin Dong (Earthly Yuan Middle Stage) Vs. Lei Shan (Earthly Yuan Late Stage):Lin Dong Vs. Lei Shan:【WDQK】Chapter 55 – A Death Match Intervened by Lin Xiao.Lin Dong Vs. Lei Shan:【WDQK】Chapter 56 – Yang Energy in the Earth Black Dragon Stockage invasion (7 months Qingyang Town Hunt) *Lin Dong (Earthly Yuan Late Stage) Vs. Wu Sha (Heavenly Yuan Early Stage): Lin Dong won.Lin Dong Vs. Wu Sha:【WDQK】Chapter 70 – Mind-blowing 2 months after Black Dragon Stockage invasion *Lin Dong (Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage) Vs. Lei Pi (Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage) + 11 experts:Lin Dong Vs. Lei Pi:【WDQK】Chapter 80 – Ambush Lin Dong won.Lin Dong Vs. Lei Pi:【WDQK】Chapter 81 – Reversal *Lin Dong (Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage) Vs. Lei Pi (Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage) + Lei Xing:Lin Dong Vs. Lei Pi and Lei Xing:【WDQK】Chapter 81 – Reversal Lin Dong won.Lin Dong Vs. Lei Pi and Lei Xing:【WDQK】Chapter 82 – One wounded, one dead 2 months and a half after Black Dragon Stockage invasion *Lin Dong (Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage) and Little Flame Vs. Xie Family ambush lead by Xie Qian (Heavenly Yuan Late Stage): Lin Dong won.Lin Dong and Little Flame Vs. Xie Family:【WDQK】Chapter 87 – One wounded, one dead Lin Family Vs. Lei Family (4 months and a half after Black Dragon Stockage invasion) *Lin Dong (1st Seal Symbol Master) Vs. Grand Master Gu (2nd Seal Symbol Master):Lin Dong Vs. Grand Master Gu:【WDQK】Chapter 95 – Showdown between Symbol Masters Lin Dong won.Lin Dong Vs. Grand Master Gu:【WDQK】Chapter 97 – Kill! *Lin Dong (Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage) Vs. Song Qing (Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage): Lin Dong won.Song Qing Vs. Lin Dong:【WDQK】Chapter 109 – Song Qing Celestial Pool Battle (4 months and a half after Black Dragon Stockage invasion) *Lin Dong (Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage) Vs. Jiang Li (Heavenly Yuan Late Stage):Lin Dong Vs. Jiang Li:【WDQK】Chapter 112 – The Last Duel Lin Dong wins.Lin Dong Vs. Jiang Li:【WDQK】Chapter 113 – Blood Transformation Art 2 months after Celestial Pool Battle *Lin Dong (Initial Yuan Dan Stage) Vs. Wei Tong (Advanced Yuan Dan Stage):Lin Dong Vs. [[Wei Tong]:【WDQK】Chapter 126 – Doing battle with Wei Tong] Kills *Killed 10 experts from the Lei Family.First Kills:【WDQK】Chapter 80 – Ambush *Killed Lei Xing.Kills:【WDQK】Chapter 81 – Reversal *Lin Dong and Little Flame kills a lot of members of the Xie Family.Lin Dong and Little Flame Vs. Xie Family:【WDQK】Chapter 87 – One wounded, one dead *Killed Grand Master GuKilled Grand Master Gu:【WDQK】Chapter 97 – Kill! Appearances *Lin Family Competition Arc *Qingyang Town Hunt Arc *Steel Wood Manor Arc *Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Lin Family Category:Male Category:Symbol Masters